Candace Disconnected
"Candace Disconnected" is a Season 3 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Candace has no choice but to go to her brothers for help after she loses her phone for the fifth time. Unbeknownst to her, the phone that they invent for her has a voice activated phone transfer app that sends her to Easter Island. Meanwhile, back at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a "Pick 'Em Up-inator" to pick Vanessa up from class, as well as finding Sarcastic Norm Head, the Norm head prototype that has an affinity for sarcasm, and later watching an exercise show with Perry. Plot Phineas and Ferb are out in the backyard, planning the most interesting, tallest, and heaviest thing they've ever built, as Ferb says. In Candace's room, she is "talking" to Stacy (with just her hand). Linda walks in and Candace runs over to get her new phone. But she is disappointed to find out it only makes phone calls. But since she lost 4 phones in 4 months, Linda got her the cheapest one she could find,and she tells Candace if she loses this one, she's not getting her a replacement. Eventually, when Candace decides she's going to go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing in the backyard, Candace accidentally slips on her rug and loses her phone. It somehow safely lands in a pile of leaves. That's until a contractor comes in on a forklift, dropping a heavy box which breaks the phone. He then drives over it again and again, only making it worse. Candace comes down and sees if it still works by talking and Phineas, as a joke, says "I can hear you Candace!" even though he's standing about two feet away from her. And since it doesn't work, Candace asks Phineas and Ferb if they could fix the phone. And Phineas asks her to give them thirty-eight minutes and wonders where Perry is. In Perry's lair, Major Monogram tells Carl that he received a cellphone message from a hacker with the Initials "TTYL", but Carl tells him it means "Talk To You Later" and that he sent the message to him. As Perry arrives, Major Monogram briefs him about Doofenshmitz being "ROTFL"; Carl tries to tell him what it means but Monogram cuts him off. As Perry leaves, Major Monogram sees his cellphone showing a line of Qs but Carl says that his thumb is just on the Q button. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz gets a call from Charlene that he should pick up Vanessa from school, as she is having knee surgery. Doofenshmitz says he will do it but he can't go since he is waiting for his exercise show to start so he decides to build an inator to pick up Vanessa instead of him. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher garage, Phineas and Ferb introduces their best cellphone ever that they made for Candace. They added applications in the cell phone including a rimshot app, and their favorite, the voice activation transportation system that Phineas demonstrates by teleporting to Isabella out in the driveway and back to the garage. As Candace arrives, she quickly take the new cell phone and ignores her brothers about the tutorial for using the cellphone since she's a teenager. Phineas and Ferb along with their friends go back to what they were doing before. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes to his basement to pick up some parts to build his inator and uncovers Norm's old prototype head. As he reactivates the prototype head, it gives some sarcastic remarks about Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz picks it up along with the other parts since it was down in the basement for so long. Candace uses her new cellphone to talk with Stacy who is watching a documentary on Easter Island and wants to go there, Candace asks why she would want go to Easter Island, and the cellphone automatically transports Candace to Easter Island. Doofenshmirtz finally finishes building his inator and calls it the Pick'em up-inator, and explains to the prototype that by simply entering the coordinates in the remote, the Pick'em up-inator will go pick up Vanessa and fly her home. The prototype gave Doofenshmirtz another sarcastic remark and Doofenshmritz remembers why he put the old head in storage in the first place. As Perry arrives by wrecking the door with a battering-ram, Doofenshmirtz explains he just built an inator to pick up Vanessa and invites Perry to join him for his exercise program. At Easter Island, Candace tries to use her new cell phone to go back home, but a bird takes the cellphone and places it in its nest. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that while doing the exercise, he decided to mass-produce the Pick'em up-inator to make people do what he tells them to, and wonders what the contents are of his energy drink. As Candace climbs down a cliff and tries to get the new cell phone, a sea turtle passing by sees Candace dangling from a branch, and hides behind a rock revealing himself as Agent T to contact Carl about Candace and Carl informs Perry immediately. Perry gets the message about Candace, he uses his tail to lift a dumbbell to hit Doofenshmirtz's foot and quickly unties himself. He then uses Pick'em up-inator to pick up Candace and send her back home, but the prototype asks Perry to leave the remote to him since he wants to do something to it. Doofenshmirtz recovers from the pain and comments that Perry just thwart him and ran. He curses Perry, and gets a call from Vanessa about the inator that picked her up. Candace tries to get the cellphone from the bird, but the branch breaks and she falls off the cliff. The Pick'em up-inator manages to catch her, then gets her across the sea and sends her home. Phineas and Ferb remark that their most interesting, tallest, and heaviest thing they ever built that they gave to a man from the museum fit in his truck. Candace arrives and hears Linda coming. She freaks out about how her cellphone is gone again, and she says that her life is ruined. Phineas and Ferb then reveal they made another one for her just in case, and Candace stated that she is still going to bust them for making her go to Timbuktu. The cellphone activates and sends her to Timbuktu, and Phineas remarks how she is going to miss pie. The prototype head uses the Pick'em up inator to go to Easter Island where "a head can be a head." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Joel McHale as Norm head prototype Songs *Dance, Baby! Goofs *When the cell phone falls, it lands on a pile of leaves. However, when Candace sits next to it, the leaves are gone. *Agent T puts on her black fedora. However, when we see Agent T again, her fedora has turned the normal fedora shade of brown used by the other O.W.C.A. Agents. *When Heinz is walking up the board onto his ship it zooms in and he isn't going up, nor is he on his ship. *Heinz's shirt wasn't striped, but after he took off his lab coat, his black shirt was striped. *When Isabella says "ready spaghetti" she is far out in the driveway, but when Phineas transports to her she is closer to the garage in the same background. *One scene while Perry was tied up with the jump rope, the loop closest to his bill was the color of Perry himself, not white. *When Phineas is close to Isabella, his shoes are different and the lines on Isabella's shoes are blue. Also, Phineas is wearing socks when he wasn't before. *At the lyrics "Wave your arms in the air!", the lower half of Perry's body disappears for a split second on his first waving. *During the lyrics "Wave your feet", Doof's foot sweat band disappears for one frame. *When Perry is first tied up, there is nothing behind him. When he gets the message about Candace, though, there are two barbells and a green ball behind him. *In the scene where Carl sees Candace hanging from the branch, there is a leaf at the end. In the previous scene, there is no leaf. Trivia * When Doofenshmirtz and Perry are watching the exercise program, at the start they do a movement very similar to the Caramelldansen, which was also done in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". * This episode includes the first time Perry was seen smiling since Season 2, implying that he actually enjoys doing Doofenshmirtz's exercise show. * This is the second time Perry refuses to defeat Doofenshmirtz (because the Pick'Em Up-Inator isn't considered evil). The first time was in Perry Lays an Egg. * This is the fifth episode in which Doofenshmirtz succeeds on his scheme (creating the Pick'Em Up-Inator to transport Vanessa from her school to her home in a couple of seconds). * This is the only episode where Joel McHale voices Norm the robot rather than John Viener.